supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Orm Family
The Orm Family is the third episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. In addition to this episode, the Orm family members also appeared on the Season 1 Family Update Special. Episode Summary Jo visits the Orm Family in Santa Clarita, California. Parents Shawn and Tammy have lost control of their three sons. Eight-year-old Chandler talks back to his parents and has an attitude problem. Caden, who is six, has a nasty habit of beating up his younger brother, Declan. He also refuses to eat during mealtimes, choosing instead to throw tantrums. Three-year-old Declan is quickly learning to emulate his older brothers' bad behavior. In addition, his favorite pastime is sneaking out of the house to wander the neighborhood unsupervised. Tammy is a softie and refuses to discipline her boys. Shawn takes a tougher approach, often yelling at his sons, but that doesn't curb their naughtiness either. Recap Observation As soon as observation begins, Chandler and Caden begin to fight with each other. Caden hits his brother with a toy sword. Chandler retaliates by pushing him down on the stairs head first, making Caden cry. When Declan lies down on the stairs, Caden simply steps over him, Things begin to quiet down when Tammy plays with the boys for a while. When she goes off to deal with chores Declan goes missing. Tammy however does not seem to concerned. Tammy eventually finds him holding a pair of garden scissors. Jo soon notices that the boys are constantly snacking, mostly on sugary snacks. Dad Shawn comes home at lunchtime. Caden refuses the sandwich that Tammy made for him. Tammy eventually gives in and makes him a turkey sandwich, despite Shawn's objection. After lunch, Chandler rides his stakeboard on the street when Tammy calls him inside to do his homework. A streetwasher comes down the street, and Chandler remarks that he hopes that it gets his mother wet. Jo cringes at the way Tammy pleads with her children to listen to her. When Caden simply leaves the house to catch bugs on the front lawn, Tammy spends quality time with him instead of scolding him, leaving Declan and Chandler alone in the house. When she gets back Declan climbed on the kitchen island to reach a batch a cookies. Family meeting At the family meeting, Tammy begins to cry at Jo's frank words. Tammy admits that she never really asks Shawn to help because he has a full-time job while she just has to stay home and watch the children. Jo tells Tammy that she has a full-time job too as a stay-at-home mom and she shouldn't feel like her job is less than Shawn's. Jo assures them that it is never too late to fix things. Teaching Jo brings in a family routine and rules and introduces the Naughty Room, which appears to be a guest room downstairs.Tammy quickly has a chance to try the Naughty Room with Caden, who hit his younger brother. After his six minutes in the Naughty Room, Caden appears calm and cooperative. Jo brings in a snack box to keep the boys from snacking all day. At dinner, Jo introduces the Good Eater technique. Dad sits down with Chandler to work on his homework, but his impatience rubs off on his son. Jo joins them when Chandler appears visibly upset. When Jo asks him he says that he'd rather do his homework with his mother because his father yelled at him when they did homework together last year. Shawn promises not to yell, but Chandler says that it would be easier for him to simply do his homework on his own so Shawn walks away. Later Shawn has a talk with Chandler as per Jo's instruction. DVD meeting Jo leaves for a few days, then returns with footage of what they got wrong. Tammy struggled with the Good Eater technique. Caden spent almost an hour resisting a bite of beans before simply walking off. Chandler looked stressed during homework time. When Chandler got annoyed with Tammy he talked back to her, and Tammy sent him to the Naughty Room. Reinforcement Jo's biggest concern is that Declan ran out into the street once again. Jo puts a lock on the front door which forces the boys to ask Tammy before going outside. The Orm family has a party at their house that night, and Caden refuses to eat his food again. When Tammy is firm with him, Caden eats his food. The Orms say their tearful goodbyes as Jo leaves for good. Jo feels like progress is happening slowly but surely. Gallery Shawn-Orm.png|Shawn Tammy-Orm.png|Tammy Chandler-Orm.png|Chandler - (born January 19, 1997) Caden-Orm.png|Caden - (born May 6, 1999) Declan-Orm.png|Declan (born April 3, 2002) Family Members *Shawn Orm *Tammy Orm *Chandler, 6 *Caden, 4, May 1999 *Declan, (16 months) External links *Full episode *Press release from American Broadcasting Company *Forum post of local interview with Tammy and Shawn *Chandler's Instagram *Caden's Instagram *Declan's Instagram Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes